


Nietoperz

by Fantasmagoria



Series: Spotkania rodzinne [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja "Księżniczki". Tym razem Neville Longbottom naraził Severusa na pytania syna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nietoperz

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc Slayerce, która pomogła mi doprowadzić to do jako-takiego użytku ;*   
> Dziękuję też wszystkim komentującym poprzednie części.

— Tato… — zaczął zdezorientowany chłopiec, lecz zamilkł, gdy ojciec rzucił mu spojrzenie. Młody Snape wiedział, że nawet jego drugi tata lękał się tego wzroku i wolał siedzieć cicho, aby nie powodować wybuchu.   
Severus dostał się w końcu na strych. Postawił syna na ziemi, samemu opierając o zatrzaśnięte drzwi. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Przynajmniej tutaj nie było żadnego Gryfona. Odetchnął głęboko.   
Na swoje nieszczęście, Eric Snape miał jednak zbyt wiele cech Harry’ego.   
— To w końcu byłeś ropuchą czy nietoperzem? — zapytał odważnie, przypominając sobie historię, którą opowiedział mu wujek Neville chwilę przed tym, jak ojciec uciekł z nim z Pokoju Zabaw. 


End file.
